Seeing Isn't Believing
by Gilraen Lossehelin
Summary: A research meeting shows the amazing obliviousness of the Scoobies. Spike/Willow.


Disclaimer: Everything in the buffy verse belongs to the genius of Whedon and mutant enemy. NOT MINE!!

Summery: A research meeting shows the amazing obliviousness of the Scoobies. Spike/Willow.

Willow settled deeper into her chair and adjusted her grip on the fragile tome she was reading, there wasn't any big threat, in fact the hellmouth had been pretty quiet lately, which now she thought about it was usually a sign that things were about to blow up in their faces. She sighed. Giles had called a meeting to look for any upcoming prophecies but so far, two hours in, they had found nothing.

*************

Spike stealthily made his way through the magic box, he mentally scoffed at the slayer, she hadn't even noticed his presence, so much for that vamp radar she bragged about. There! A head of blood coloured hair caught his attention, Cor she was bloody gorgeous she was, not that she had ever noticed it till he made her see it. He glanced around, the others all apeared completely absorbed in their books, or in the whelps case a comic, Spike snorted quietly, what a nancy boy.

He moved closer to his little witch, she glanced up and smiled at him, returning it he moved around her chair and then, making sure that no-one else was looking, leant down and claimed her lips as his.

*************

Willow let out a silent moan as his tongue explored her mouth all over again. She pushed up against him and, in a futile effort, fought for dominance before submitting. Needing air she pulled back and the book fell from her precarious hold. Letting out a yelp at the unexpected noise. She bushed a bright red as her friends turned to look at her.

"Hey! Don't sneak on Wills bleachboy." Xander yelled at Spike.

"Yeah, it's not nice." Buffy added. Spike snorted and Willow carefully concealed a giggle.

"I'm evil slayer, evil, why would I want to be nice?" Spike spat the last word out like it was dirty.

"You're nice to me." Willow smiled at him.

"That I am pet." He looked her over and, hidden from the rest of the scoobies licked his lips. She blushed again.

"Willow does not want you anywhere near her, blood-breath." Xander stated. Spike looked at Willow with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head subtly.

"Sit down, you can help me look for any prophecies that are about to happen." He opened his mouth to object and then stopped at the look she gave him. Xander and Buffy went back to their reading.

"Fine but could you get me some blood pet?" He sat down near her and reached down to pick up the book she had dropped and opening it began to read.

"Sorry, but we don't have any, cause umm no fridge or microwave or anything and umm i'm really really sor."

"Chill, red, don't worry bout it." He leered at her "You can make it up to me later." She blushed and then carefully, without attracting attention from the others, moved her chair closer to Spike's, checking the others to see if they were watching she leaned back against him. Pleasant shivers ran down her spine as he began to quietly purr, the vibrations running through her. Her eyes closed as he gently stroked her hair and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

*************

Spike smiled fondly down at sleeping red-head and adjusted her into a more comfortable position. His fingers still runing through her hair, he went back to the book.

An hour later, Giles looked up at the clock.

"Ok, I believe that will be enough for tonight." He spoke

"Finally, I am so bored!" Xander exclaimed, Spike shot him a dirty look as Willow stirred against his chest.

"Oh shut up you bloody wanker." He spoke quietly, not wanting to wake his slumbering witch.

"Aaah! Willows asleep on Spike!" He yelled, they all turned to look as Willow startled awake. She quickly sat up yawning.

"Whats with the yelling?" She asked sleepily. Spike cursed.

"You bloody idiot, what did you do that for, Whelp?" He snapped.

"Spike? What's going on? Why is there yelling?" Willow muttered so only he could hear.

"Don't worry pet, go back to sleep."

"Ok" Willow yawned again and shifted so her face was buried in his chest.

"But.. You... with the sleeping and, and the leaning on? With Spike?" Xander continued in shock.

"I am sure she is merely tired, she used a great deal of magic on patrol tonight." Giles placated him.

"Yeah, I mean there's no way that it's anything else, I mean she's Willow."

Buffy continued.

As they continued to argue they ingnored the duo and didn't notice as Spike stood still holding his precious burden and slipped out the back way, grabbing her bag on the way.

Walking down the street towards her dorm, she raised her head and smiled lovingly at him, he paused and leant down to kiss her. He plundered her mouth thoroughly until,

"Hey, Spike!" He pulled back and cursed the slayer as she ran towards him,

"Where do you think your taking her?" She snapped at him.

"Well, I was planning on taking her back to her dorm, but the almighty slayer has a problem with that?" He drawled, mocking her.

"Oh.." She looked slightly put out. "If anything happens to her, You meent Mr Pointy!" She glared at him, attempting to look menacing, it didn't work.

"Yeah, Yeah I get it slayer, Don't do this, don't do that, blah blah blah, get over yourself." He walked away with her gaping at him, stunned. "She really is blind isn't she, Love." Willow giggled and nodded. They had been together for weeks and Giles, Buffy and Xander hadn't noticed, they didn't even attempt to hide their relationship from them, appart from extreme displays of affection in front of them, cause really, not her thing, or Spikes either.

They arrived at her dorm and he pulled the copy of the key she had made him out and opened the door. Laying her down on the bed, he stripped her clothing of her, ignoring her noise of protest, knowing she was too tired to change herself. He pulled a nightdress out and slipped it over her. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" came a quiet call, only audible due to his enhanced hearing. He stopped.

"You want me to stay?" He asked uncertain, she nodded and an earsplitting grin broke out over his face. He moved back to the bed, losing clothes as he went, till only pants remained. He climbed in beside her and she snuggled up against him. He smiled softly as she sighed contently and drifted off. With her warmth seeping into him he pulled her closer and closed eyes.

They both slept, content smiles on their faces.


End file.
